Ichigo Monogatari
by dude932
Summary: Now 19 and ready to head off to college what would happen should he find out that his Mother, had siblings? After a visit from his aunt Kaoruko who was a teacher at the college he is attending, how will Ichigo deal with living with her and becoming involved with her research. Will he be able to deal with the research or could he possibly find something he once never had time for.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you that are fans of Minamoto-kun Monogatari and know of it's content I'm sure you know what you're getting yourself into with this story.**

**For those of you who are simple fans of my writing and are checking out this story simply because I'm the author I ask that you either keep an open mind or go read Minamoto-kun Monogatari.**

**This will contain Incest and rather mature lemons down the line. If you are not a fan of either of those, I ask that you simply walk away.**

* * *

><p>To say that this past year was easy, would be an understatement. Last year, Ichigo Kurosaki had to deal with the war of the Quincies and also having to go through graduation of his high school, roughly around the same time all when he was just seventeen. Having to study for tests while fighting was not the easiest of tasks, but somehow he had managed to graduate among the top of his grade.<p>

So when it came for him to find a job, he found it more relaxing then anything else. A full ten months of work felt like a long needed vacation for the orange haired teen. To others the work load he had from his boss Ikumi they would think that he was over worked, when to him... he was just glad he wasn't fighting any more. Sure every now and then he would be asked by the resident Soul Reaper to aid in a hollow fight if it was required or if the hollow was to strong, but mostly the resident Soul Reaper would handle it. Fighting Hollows was no longer a daily occurrence, he was able to live his life without drawing a blade everyday. He was thankful for that.

Along with working along side Ikumi since his senior year, he had taken to helping Chad and the construction business the large teen had joined. They offered free lance work, and more often then not Chad would ring him up to see if he had time. He had picked up plenty of skills working along side Chad and the others within the construction company.

Ichigo was now nineteen, ready to start his life as an adult as it were, while a lot of his friends, such as Ishida, Orihime and Tatsuki along with Mizurio had gone off to college straight after high school he himself had wanted to work for a year, just for a break from studying. He was planning on going to college when the next semester started up, even Keigo was keen... although he wanted to go for entirely different reasons. Ichigo was surprised to find that Keigo was going to be attending the same college as him but it was nice to know he'd at least know someone there.

Currently the nineteen year old spiritual warrior was walking home in the late afternoon, the street lights were beginning to come on and the sky was darkening from the orange afternoon hue to the dark of night. He was heading back from Ikumi's own home of residence slash work place. He had given her his reason's as to why he was going to be stopping work for her and she had been glad that he was attending college after several months of working after his graduation. She had invited him over for a celebratory drink, which was in his case soda while she chugged down a few beers.

Ikumi was a responsible woman after all and wouldn't give a minor alcohol even if he was only a year shy off of being twenty, the legal drinking age in Japan. Entering the street that his house was located on, he stopped for a moment looking down to see a rather nice car parked in front of the house, not the clinic but the house. Usually if anyone was visiting the clinic they would park in the designated spot, while in the street for a house visit. Starting his approach again he saw that the car itself was a rental car showing that the visitor was someone from out of Karakura presumably.

Opening the gate and heading up the path to the front door, already able to smell Yuzu's cooking, his sisters having started high school and still Yuzu with all her new work load from school still took care of the family. He had tried to help her out, taking it upon himself to clean the house when he could, although stayed far away from the kitchen after Yuzu... had a very calm talk about him stealing all her jobs around the house. Didn't help that she had a knife in her hand when having that ever so calm talk with him. It was like those Yandere girls he saw in some manga he read... scary as hell. He truly pitied her future boyfriends... and not because the boy would have him or Karin to deal with either. Yuzu... could be scary.

"I'm home." Ichigo called out as he walked through the door, placing his keys back in his pocket as he placed the toes of his left shoe at the heel of his right before doing the all to familiar routine to slip out of his shoes before kicking them into a neat section beside Karin's, taking note of a female pair of shoes. He heard footsteps making him look up before seeing Yuzu stick her out into the hallway out of the kitchen door with her ever present smile on her face.

"Welcome home Ichigo, dinner will be ready soon." She smiled happily. "We're also having a guest." She told him.

"I figured that from the car parked outside." Ichigo told her. "Who is it?"

"Um... well..." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at his youngest sister. "Mum's sister." Silence filled the air between them as Ichigo stared at Yuzu for a time before raising a finger to his ear and placing a finger within his ear and moving it up and down as if to show the act of clearing his hearing.

"Can you repeat that?" Ichigo questioned softly.

"I know it's hard to come to terms with." Yuzu said softly grasping at her apron that was situated over the Karakura High uniform. "But even Dad confirmed it." She explained. "Apparently she's a professor at the University you're going to be attending." Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise at the unknown fact. Yuzu simply darted back into the kitchen after a loud hiss sounded out making Ichigo simply walk into the hallway, scanning the entire house for an unknown spiritual pressure... but found nothing. If this woman was indeed his aunt, his mother's sister... then would she have a spiritual presence similar to that of a Quincy? If anything, her spiritual pressure was less then Yuzu's was.

Entering the main room of the household, he saw Karin on the couch watching a TV show aimed at teenagers, he didn't doubt if he was still her age he would probably be into it as well, but now he didn't see the appeal of it. Karin turned and looked over the end of the couch at her.

"Yo Ichigo." Karin greeted.

"How's school Karin?" Ichigo questioned heading over to the back of the couch, clearly aware of the eyes watching him from the table across the room. He could tell his father was excited about the visitor that they were getting as he was talking over the top as he usually did when he was excited about something.

"Eh, so so, the guys in my class are starting to become a pain in the ass though." She sighed. "But after I talked with Tatsuki about what to do about it, they've begun to leave me alone. "She grinned. In truth, after Tatsuki headed off to college, Karin talked to her more then Ichigo himself did. Sure they still talked, the same as he talked with Orihime, Ishida or Mizurio. Things were just keeping them busy and they hadn't found the time to talk to one another, sure Orihime still sent messages or holiday greetings but he understood that they were busy.

"Let me guess." Ichigo sighed. "The advice from Tatsuki was... to kick their asses."

"Yep, one they're either two shocked to find out a girl can and will whoop their ass and they don't try it again or two they just keep coming back for more which just allows me to practice a whole bunch." She grinned making Ichigo roll his eyes, defiantly a second Tatsuki.

"You know, people are going to start calling you the second Tatsuki if you keep acting like her." Karin simply shrugged as she turned back to the TV.

"How was the little celebration drink?" She questioned.

"Eh, she drank I just had a soda or two." Ichigo shrugged as he leaned on the back of the couch. "What are you watching?" He questioned.

"Eh, some show." Karin shrugged hiding how much she was truly into it. "You should go say hi at least." Ichigo glanced to the side to see Karin staring up at him. "Right now you're just being rude, she did come all this way to meet you since you're going to be attending her university." She explained.

"Fine..." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"She's a lot like her." Karin said softly, Ichigo freezing slightly knowing exactly what his sister meant by that simple statement. Ichigo didn't respond as he simply rose up and turned, heading for the dining room table where his father was now laughing at one of his own jokes presumably. Instantly he locked eyes with the gorgeous woman sitting beside his father who was facing him. She is very beautiful and more then a little attractive, Ichigo noted that her most notable features include her well-endowed breasts and slim waist. Her hair was a light lavender in colour and was in a drill like hairstyle.

"Ah Ichigo, decided to stop being rude I see!" Isshin laughed making Ichigo scowl and glare at his father who simply grinned. "Anyway, stop being such a kid and come meet your aunt, on your mother's side. You've already met Kukaku." Ichigo simply rolled his eyes at his father's ramblings.

"We have met before." The woman stated, her voice calm and soft. "I use to babysit him when I was in junior high, he was only two or three at the time."

"Oh that's right! You even took baths together!" Isshin laughed. "Ichigo might have been two young to remember you, but still you have met before." He nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." Ichigo greeted awkwardly as he sat down at the table across from her, slightly embarrassed to find that he had bathed with a gorgeous woman and didn't recall any of it.

"Kaoruko Fujiwara." She introduced herself. "Before you think it, no I'm not married." She stated with a small smile. "When we were young our parents were divorced." She explained. "Masaki kept the name Kurosaki, while I and our other sister continued on with our mother's maiden name, Fujiwara. However our other sister has married now and has taken the name Momozono." She explained to him.

"I see." Icihgo nodded in understanding. The three continued to talk lightly, Isshin being the main centre of conversation. Ichigo was slightly unnerved at the way Kaoruko was staring at him the entire time, as if he was some sought of experiment or something. When Yuzu said that dinner was ready and started to bring everything out to the table the atmosphere changed and they were all talking happily over dinner.

They all ate, Kaoruko explaining to them about what she taught at the University, how she was a College Associate Professor of Japanese Literature mostly surrounding Genji Monogatari. Ichigo was surprised that she happened to be the one that had written the book that he had done a class assignment on. He even still had her book upstairs. When dinner was finished, Yuzu and Isshin headed for the kitchen to wash the dishes while Karin returned to her shows marathon while Ichigo and Kaoruko continued to talk while at the table.

"So, Ichigo. Tell me. What are you majoring in?" His aunt questioned as she stirred the coffee that Isshin had brought out for her.

"Japanese Language and Literature also Japanese History." Ichigo told her. "Not unlike what you yourself teach I suppose." He figured.

"Well, you might take one or two of my seminars then." She smiled lightly at him. "Have you organised a residence of stay for the duration of your courses?" She questioned.

"I've been looking into dorms around that area." Ichigo confessed. "But so far, nothing has really caught my eye. I spent the last year working and to be totally honest with you, I'd rather see the money I made go into something more then just rent for a dorm room." He admitted.

"That's completely understandable, you worked hard for that money." She stated before raising her coffee to her lips. "If you'd like, I have a spare room in my apartment, it's nothing flashy but it's close to the university and more so, I won't charge rent." Ichigo's eyes widened as she closed her eyes drinking from her cup.

"You're serious?" Ichigo questioned surprised making her open a single eye to stare at him as she continued to drink her coffee.

"Completely." She stated lowering her mug. "You won't need to spend the money you've worked so hard to earn, not only that it will give us a chance to get to know each other a bit more. In all honesty, I'm curious about you." She smiled, Ichigo couldn't help but blush slightly as he averted his eyes from hers, the alluring eyes of his beautiful aunt was way more intimidating then any hollow he'd recently fought and in truth, he didn't understand why.

"And what are we talking about over here!?" Isshin cheered sitting down at the place where he had occupied during dinner.

"We were just talking about Ichigo's living arrangements when he gets to the University." Kaoruko spoke to him.

"Yeah the kid is slack." Isshin sighed before yelping as Ichigo's foot hit him in the shin making him cry as he glared at his son in response as Ichigo glared right back.

"We were just discussing the possibility of him moving in with me during his stay, after all it would seem fitting don't you think?" She questioned the dark haired man.

"I think it'd be great." Isshin admitted with a smile. "In all honesty I've wanted to invite you and your sister over to meet Ichigo and the girls officially." He confessed. "However things have been hectic these past few years for both us and for you I would imagine." Kaoruko told him to which she nodded. "Masaki would of wanted the family close, like how it use to be."

"I'd have to agree." Kaoruko spoke up. "So Ichigo, would you like to move in with me during your stay?" She questioned placing her mug down and placing her chin on her hands giving him an all to alluring smile.

"I guess... as long as you're sure." Ichigo said blushing slightly as he turned his gaze away.

"Then when you're ready to head over to the university, I'll be sure to have the spare room ready for you." Kaoruko told him to which he nodded, he had no idea how life was going to go when he moved in with her. She seemed to have something in the works and Ichigo was slightly worried about what that was.

* * *

><p>The two months leading up to the new term, to this moment had been filled with slight nervousness of attending college for Ichigo, sure he was looking forward to it, to start studying again but it was his first step towards his adult life, he was bound to be nervous. Even more so was the ridiculous attire he was in, for the orientation it was required that you dress in a suit. Not once in his life had Ichigo ever worn a suit, so this was an entire knew concept to him. His father had dropped him off at the train station yesterday, he having spent the night at Keigo's dorm after noticing that his belongings hadn't arrived from Karakura yet and not wanting to intrude on his aunt for simple necessities.<p>

That's what Keigo was for.

In repayment, he had helped Keigo set his dorm up. Wasn't that hard to do, place some posters on the wall, put together a set of shelves and stack some boxes in the closest. Other then that they had simply chatted during the rest of the evening, Keigo having ordered take out for them. It was funny enough, no matter what Keigo would of never have gotten into Shiun university with the grades that he had graduated with, he had to spend the majority of the past year taking night classes. Ichigo came to the convenience store regularly on his days off to help his friend study, no matter the annoyance that Keigo made, he was still his friend and if helping him study was going to get him into college, Ichigo was going to help out.

Now he was sitting beside Keigo who was looking around the large hall, other new students moving to random seats, some talking with each other getting a rather loud atmosphere to erupt in the room. Ichigo hadn't bothered to take in the people sitting around him, since there were six seats either way that were empty and he figured he knew why, his scowl was still as effective as ever.

"You really need to loosen up Ichigo, how you ever going to get a girlfriend with that face, only a mother could love that." Keigo said rolling his head to the side slightly after seeing everyone staring at the two of them, some with worried glances.

"You're welcome to sit elsewhere Keigo." Ichigo sighed in boredom, not even caring about Keigo's rather annoying comment. _"__I'm nineteen years old, never had a girlfriend, never been kissed... virgin."_ Ichigo thought to himself, unknown to a lot of people, Ichigo was very much aware of his status as a virgin. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in girls, it's just before now he never really had the time for any such relationship.

In truth, Ichigo probably could have gotten a girlfriend if he hadn't been wrapped up in the battles he had since he was fifteen. After Orihime's confession... which was completely surprising, he couldn't see Orihime in such a way. She understood his reasoning and had come to terms with it before her initial confession but had wanted to tell him the feelings she still held deep in her heart.

"Ever think about dying your hair black, just to stop the rumours?" Keigo questioned reclining in his chair, pouting slightly as he saw a group of cute girls whispering about the delinquent. "Then you'd only have to deal with that angry look of yours."

"I've made it this far without dying my hair, I think I can make it the rest of my life without doing so."

"You say that now, but you're still got job interviews coming up don't you?"

"My grades and recommendations should be enough to warrant my hair colour." Ichigo casually responded making Keigo sigh before shrugging his head as the lights in the hall began to dim as several adults, presumably the universities welcoming faculty began to head onto the stage. More murmurs began to rise up in the crowd Ichigo picking up a few useless comments as he closed his eyes before one made his eyes snap open.

"Oh man! Who's the beauty with the drill hairstyle!" A guys voice called out erupting with even more from surrounding males.

"She's not coming to the seats and is on the hall! She must be a teacher!" Another cheered.

"These chumps don't know anything." Keigo grinned. "Their research needs more work! That's Kaor-"

"Kaoruko Fujiwara." Ichigo cut him off.

"Wha! You noticed a woman of that beauty all on your own! There is hope for you yet Ichigo!" Keigo cried. "She's the associate professor, she's one of the best and this campuses best." Keigo said with hearts in his eyes as he stared at the beautiful woman on the stage.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo stated. "She's my aunt." Keigo's jaw dropped as he turned to Ichigo who was watching his aunt up on stage as she took her seat.

"Her names Kaoruko Fujiwara, she hates men and is single because of it! You're last names don't match up! There is no way you're related!"

"Idiot." Ichigo growled under his breath. "She is my mothers younger sister." Ichigo told him before he turned his gaze to his friend from the first year of High School. "This is rare Keigo, for all the idiotic things you've done in the past, to have this much information on a woman, and to know about her like you personally looked up her biography. It's unlike you." Surprisingly Keigo gave him a simple smile.

"To be honest with you Ichigo, the entire reason I enrolled at this university. Is because she's here." Ichigo rose an eyebrow, Keigo was being unusually serious at the present time, even so much that the two of them talking were missing the welcoming speech from the head of the university. "Using the Genji Monogatari as her base, she went around Japan researching old documents, her writing materials are now filled with all types of information." He told him. "We did an assignment on one of her books, remember." Ichigo nodded his head. "But not only that... That body that would make any college girl jealous! She's my ideal woman! My virginity exists solely for her to take!" Keigo declared before his head launched forward into the chair in front Ichigo lowering his hand from where he had smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot, don't go spouting crap like that out. Shit like that's embarrassing you moron." Ichigo huffed as Keigo whined as he gripped his forehead and cried about how Ichigo never treated him like a true friend should.

"It's surprising the find out that my future girlfriend is your aunt, hey if we get married doesn't that technically make me your uncle!" Keigo grinned at him before he got a glare that sent him shrinking into himself.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Ichigo growled out before a slight smirk came to his lips . _"Perfect payback for that moron."_ He thought to himself as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. "You know how I'm not moving into a dorm like you are, how I got an apartment."

"Yeah, man you sure are capable huh, worked up so much cash over the past year that you're able to afford rent and all that." Keigo nodded. "Could of got a place with two rooms so we could of shared ya know." He pouted.

"The place I'm staying does have two rooms." Ichigo confirmed making Keigo grin and open his mouth. "I don't even have to pay rent where I'm staying." Ichigo continued, stopping Keigo from speaking up about them sharing, now confused about the last statement. "I'm staying with my aunt." He stated cracking an eye open to see Keigo go through the emotions of what he had just learned.

"L-L-Living together!" He cried bringing attention of a few other's close by but they opted to ignore him and pay attention to the speech that was still being given. "I'm so jealous!" He sobbed into his hand as he turned away from his long term friend. "That was so one of the settings I had fantasised about happening to me!" He continued before turning back to Ichigo with determination in his eyes. "Don't cross _that_ line ok best buddy."

"That's sick." Ichigo told him making Keigo laugh as they both sat back in their chairs to start paying attention to the speech that was just about over.

* * *

><p>"<em>Man, this place looks pretty flashy." <em>Ichigo through to himself standing outside the apartment complex that was to serve as his residence during his years at university. The removal truck was parked in the loading bay towards the entrance. They had just finished and were packing up their truck to leave as Ichigo admired the hotel complex from across the street, he had the bag that he had taken to Keigo's with him.

His first day at the college had been slightly nerve racking but after figuring everything out, he was ready to get a start on his classes. Hearing the removal truck start up, he rose his hand as one of the men waved at him as they drove off. Standing across the street was Kaoruko, arms crossed simply observing him. Heading across the road she nodded her head in greeting to him.

"Come on in." She told him as she turned and headed inside the two heading for the elevator that would take them up to their floor, Ichigo honestly didn't even know what floor that they would be on. He hadn't spoken to his aunt in the two months since she had come to visit in Karakura Town. He found it a little odd that they had no communication since meeting originally or about that status that they would be living together.

The ride up the elevator was silent, Ichigo finding it slightly awkward before they reached the fifth floor and the doors opened, Ichigo following Kaoruko out of the elevator and towards one of the doors. Unlocking the door with a key Kaoruko led him inside, Ichigo closing the door after him, turning to find that the beautiful woman was observing him quietly with a calculating look making him feel like he was one of Kisuke's experiments.

"You've got quite the look about you." She simply stated. "I didn't realise it when we met before." Ichigo sweat dropped slightly at that, it was as if she was saying she barely registered his appearance at all. "What is your current relationship status?" She questioned making Ichigo's eyes widen slightly as a blush came to his cheeks.

"There's no... no one like that." He told her, highly embarrassed about being asked such a question randomly.

"Do woman frighten you?" She questioned.

"Ah... no." Ichigo said scratching at his cheek still looking away from her.

"I see. So you're just shy then." Ichigo looked up only for his eyes to widen as Kaoruko Fujiwara grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled up, Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as he stood in the hallway of the apartment he had just assigned to live in for the next few years as his aunt showed her bra covered chest to him like it was nothing. "What do you think of a woman's body then?" Ichigo's mind was blank as he stared at the woman standing across from him, right now in all honesty of the moment, he couldn't see her as an aunt as she showed her breasts to him.

"_They look so soft..."_ Ichigo's thoughts began to run rampant. _"I can see why Keigo is so serious about her... wait what the hell am I thinking! Why the hell am I staring at her like this! She's my aunt!"_ Ichigo's quickly turned away from her as she lowered her shirt once more, a small affirmative smile on her face.

"It looks as though your shyness is curable." She stated turning and heading down the hall leaving a shell shocked Ichigo in the hallway.

"I... I thought you hated men." Ichigo breathed out heavily as he followed down the hall.

"Yeah, I used to." She stated. "Which of the Genji Monogatari characters do you like the most?"

"_She's asking such a random question now!?"_ Ichigo shouted in his mind.

"My favourite is Lady Murasaki." Ichigo's mind ran rampant to the information within his mind that would relate to what she was talking about, however according to his aunt. He was to slow. "She raised an abandoned child to be her lover." Kaoruko explained to him. "Don't you think that's the best kind of love out there?" She questioned with a sultry smile.

"_Is she..."_ Ichigo swallowed nervously. _"Talking about me?"_ No matter what his morals were he couldn't help but think those thoughts, that she wished to do what she had just spoken off. Shaking his head to rid himself of the impure thoughts he turned back to her to see her still smiling at him.

"It would be pretty boring just having you live here." Kaoruko told him. "So, become apart of my research."

"Eh." Was all the teen could manage to get out.

"First I'll have to cure that impeccable shyness you seem to have." She spoke softly moving closer and placing a finger under his chin and smiling at him. Removing her finger from beneath his chin she rose her hand up and patted him lightly on the cheek before turning and heading for the table where she had set out two places for coffee.

"I'm going to teach you something very important now, so pay attention." Kaoruko said as she sat down, gesturing for Ichigo to head over. The teen still having no idea of what was going on, simply moved to the table and sat down across from her, his posture slightly stiff as she poured him some coffee before doing the same to her own cup noticing he hadn't moved to touch his coffee. "No need to so on guard." She told him with a knowing smile. "I didn't put anything into it."

"_I have no idea what the hell is going on."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he picked up his coffee and drank from it, finding it slightly bitter he placed it back on the table before placing two sugars in and some milk. _"What's this about research and what the hell was she thinking doing something like that in the hall..."_ His cheeks turned red from remembering her rather impressive chest in such a from fitting bra. _"Gah! What the hell am I blushing for! She's my aunt! Mum's sister! I've got to find out what's going on!"_ He said lowering his cup once more. "What research and what do you mean by me helping?" Ichigo finally questioned only to be received with a calm stare.

"... close your eyes." She instructed making Ichigo raise an eyebrow before she simply nodded her head making him sigh.

"Fine." He spoke as his eyes closed and for a moment nothing happened. He heard presumably her chair move back as she rose up before the next instant, something soft was touching his lips. His eyes immediately flew open only for them to shoot even wider in shock as he found that Kaoruko, his aunt, was kissing him. Her eyes were closed and nothing seemed to be bothering her until Ichigo pulled away, his chair skidding across the floor before it tumbled back and fell over Ichigo leaning up against the wall behind him as Kaoruko opened her eyes to stare at him.

"What the hell!" Icihgo shouted as he watched her take her seat once more as if nothing had just happened. _"That was my first kiss! Why the hell did she kiss me! I don't get this at all! What the hell is happening here!?" _He shouted in his mind, confusion wracking his brain.

"Judging by your reaction." Kaoruko started making Ichigo shoot her a glare which she didn't seem phased about. "That was your first kiss, thank you for the privilege." She bowed her head lightly.

"Like I had a damn choice!" Ichigo snapped at her.

"But for a college student to not have been kissed before." She said raising a hand to her chin in thought before giving him another smile. "I'm going to enjoy raising you."

"What the hell does that even mean!" Ichigo shouted. _"She kissed me just to find out how much experience I had with kissing?" _He questioned himself trying to calm himself down. _"Why? Even if it was for her research... she just kissed her nephew!" _He shouted his mind working over time to try and come to terms with it all._ "This chick is seriously weird! I can't stay in a place like this."_ Grabbing his bag that was on the ground beside him he turned and went to leave only for his leg to knock the table making the cups on it crash onto the ground. _"Shit!"_ He cursed instinctively going to clean it up.

"What are you doing?" She questioned seeing him picking up the cups that had smashed and placing them to the side in a pile.

"Cleaning what's it look like." Ichigo stated his nervousness growing, he didn't know what to do. She had offered him a place to stay free of charge when she didn't have too. What was all the research stuff that she was talking about. "What is it exactly that you're trying to accomplish with your research?" Ichigo questioned thinking it might help him understand if she told him what was going on. Swiftly she turned and pointed to the doorway at the end of the hall making Ichigo look in the same direction.

"Every woman, beside me that is, that walks through that door." Kaoruko stated with determination in her voice. "I want to make them all yours." She finished as she turned back to him who was wide eyed. "That's it." She finished with a smile as she once more sat back down. "Basically, you're going to have me teach you step by step the ways of love." She told him as she watched him continue to clean up the broken cups Kaoruko passing him down a tea-towel that had been on the table. "You should be thankful." She said in a teasing manner before placing Ichigo's bag on the table, unzipping it and rummaging through it. "I think I'll be more help then this book." She stated holding a book up that read 'Get Girls To Fall Over You In This One Book!'.

"What the hell! That's not mine!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hmm, I'm guessing you were going for a big debut on your first day. I'm surprised you actually bought this book." She stated flicking through the pages.

"I told you that's not mine!" Ichigo growled as he finished cleaning the floor and dealing with the loose pieces of the cups which he placed in the trash. _"When I find who put that book in my bag, weather it be Keigo or Dad, I'ma hurt him."_

"Your shy yet you want girls falling all over you, I like your optimism." She told him directly.

"_She's not listening to me at all!"_ Icihgo growled, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "Look, I may be shy but that doesn't mean I want to be alone for the rest of my life." Ichigo told her. "That books not mine, but I'm still a man, and thoughts like that do go through my head from time to time." He explained scratching at his cheek slightly.

"Use that determination to become popular with women as Prince Genji." She told him with a smile.

"_Is she talking about the Genji_ _Monogatari again?"_ Ichigo thought to himself as Kaoruko rose from her seat and walked to the bookshelf taking a book from the others with expert precision before kneeling down before Ichigo who was still on the ground, her skirt raising up her soft looking thighs making Ichigo blush once more, the vision of her breasts entering his mind again.

"The goal of my research." Kaoruko started as she flipped through the pages of the book. "Is to get a deeper understanding of Genji Monogatari and for that, I'm going to need someone who understands what Prince Genji went through."

"_To go through what Genji went through?"_ Ichigo questioned himself looking away from her, mostly from her tantalizing thighs. _"With how weird she's being I'd figured her research would be along the same lines of weirdness..."_

"So I'll need you to have sex with some women." Kaoruko simply stated.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted at her, his face entirely red.

"Don't worry, it's not that many." She told him matter of factly as Ichigo stared at her like she had grown a second head. She simply rose her book that she had been flickering through and showed him a picture he had seen in his last year of high school, it being the same book he had studied for his assignment. "I want you to have sex with fourteen women." Ichigo could only stare blankly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that yesterday had been odd would be the understatement of the century. Ichigo still didn't know if it was a whacked out nervousness induced hallucination or not. Seriously, he highly doubted that his highly attractive aunt had kissed him and told him that she was going to teach him the steps of love personally so that she could fulfil her research which he was suppose to help out by having sex with fourteen different women.

Like that was going to happen.

After their rather odd discussion or much preferred hallucination yesterday, the rest of the evening Ichigo had spent in the confines of Kaoruko's spare room, his new room. It was filled with boxes of his own belongings that had been delivered by the removal truck yesterday. He still hadn't unpacked anything as of yet. All he had was a futon to sleep on between the piles of boxes, he doubted the room had even been cleaned yet, he'd get around to it, it's not like he'd expect his aunt to clean it for him.

Simply continuing to stare up at the ceiling of his new room Ichigo laid upon his futon atop the blankets thinking over the last year, how much he had worked and how much he had been able to save. There was a hefty sum in his bank account even after the intuition fee's he had to pay to get into this college. Ikumi really paid him well ever since he had started working with her. He'd be able to live comfortably if he continued to stay with his aunt, if he managed to get a job while he was working he might even be able to save more money for the future at this rate.

Hearing movement outside his room again Ichigo sat up, from the sound of it Kaoruko had been up for an hour, he had heard her when he had awoken up so she could have been awake for longer then he had known.

"_Better go see what's happening."_ Ichigo thought to himself. _"I really need to be clear about what happened yesterday..."_ He muttered to himself as he rose up from his futon and went about getting changed into some relaxing clothes before turning back to his room, boxes everywhere. He'd really need tog et to all that today before he had to much school work to deal with any of it all. Opening the door to his room he was assaulted with the smell of breakfast and his mouth watered slightly as his stomach groaned, he had gone without dinner the previous night so was slightly on the hungry side.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." Ichigo jumped slightly at the sudden voice and turned to see his aunt sitting at the table, newspaper folded in front of her, cup of coffee in her hand as she watched him. "Breakfast?" His aunt questioned tilting her head towards the table to which Ichigo nodded too and approached the table. Sitting down across from her, fully aware of the gaze that was situated on himself Ichigo took a piece of toast from the centre place and began to butter it. "Sleep well?" Kaoruko questioned.

"Well enough." Ichigo nodded before taking a bite from his toast brushing a few crumbs from his lip with his thumb. "I'll try to unpack everything today."Kaoruko nodded her head as she rose her cup to her lips still observing Ichigo who ran a hand through his hair before sighing. "Say... can I... um ask you something?" The teen questioned making Kaoruko lower her cup and raise an eyebrow at him in question.

"Of course, what is it?" She questioned in return.

"It's about what happened yesterday." Ichigo stated and instantly the images of her breasts that she had showed to him and the tender touch of her lips on his came to his mind making his entire face go beet red and he was unable to look her in the eye. _"Gah! I don't want to remember that crap!"_ He shouted to himself as he looked away from his aunt. "I mean..." The teen breathed out. "Where you said to have... sex with fourteen women." He told her looking back to her unable to read her emotions. "Were you serious?"

"Dead serious." Kaoruko responded instantly.

"_Not even a hint of hesitation!" _Ichigo cried mentally knowing now that yesterday had not been a hallucination at all!

"The reason that I said fourteen was because that was how many women Genji loved in the story." She stated matter of factly. "Fujitsubo, Murakami No Ue, Aoi No Ue, Rokujou Nomi Yasudokoro, Yuugao, Utsusemi, Sue Tsumuhana..." She stopped seeing Ichigo having raised his hand gesturing for her to stop.

"I didn't ask for a list of names, or a history lesson." Ichigo told her with an annoyed look on his face. "Look, I'm not looking for any kind of relationship stuff..." Ichigo said off handedly.

"Relationship... stuff?" Kaoruko questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Until yesterday, you had never been kissed."

"I don't need a reminder!" Ichigo growled under his breath.

"Nineteen years old and you're still a virgin." She stated once more.

"I'm aware!" Ichigo growled out once more.

"Why haven't you had sex?" She questioned curiously making Ichigo's eyes widen slightly at such a sudden question. "You're an attractive nineteen old, yes there is your thug looking but I doubt it puts woman off. Surely there were girls in the past?" She questioned making Ichigo sigh as he placed a hand on his face.

It wasn't entirely a lie, there were girls. But he had never found himself in such a situation. During Highschool, he literally didn't have the time to form such romantic relationships. Business with the Soul Society kept him busy and how would he explain running out on the middle of a date if a hollow showed up? It'd never last plus keeping such a big secret from someone you cared about? It didn't sit well with him, it was hard enough keeping it from his family and friends. During the year working with Ikumi there had been several girls around the area he found attractive he just didn't... his eyes widened slightly.

"You don't know how to approach girls in such a manner." Kaoruko stated making Ichigo look up at her. "You don't understand how to handle a woman's body." Ichigo's cheeks tinted slightly but continued to listen. "Did you plan on remaining a virgin during the years of college?" She questioned. "Until you're married?"

"I've never truly put much thought into it." Ichigo confessed softly, while the thoughts were there, they weren't at the forefront of his mind like other teenagers. It's because he wasn't your average teenager, his life wasn't normal he wasn't normal.

"Do you masturbate?" Kaoruko questioned with curiosity.

"I'm not answering that." Ichigo stated without hesitation making Kaoruko smile lightly as Ichigo blushed and turned away from her. _"Seriously, what the hell is with this woman? Asking such questions and at breakfast no less!"_ He shouted mentally.

"Look, I want to help you." Kaoruko told him. "To teach you." She explained as Ichigo glanced out the corner of his eye at her. "Yes, it will also be about my research and what I come to understand by your encounters." She continued speaking. "But you will benefit from this as well, you'll grow as a person, understand more. Loose your shyness around girls and will be able to deal with romantic relationship's in your future. Have more then enough experience to please a woman." She finished as Ichigo ran a hand down his face looking at his aunt through the gaps in his fingers before raising his hand up to rub his brow.

"If..." Ichigo sighed. "If I agree to this, to help you out with this, research." He told her. "Can you promise, not a single word of this gets leaked to my father?" He questioned.

"I'll make it my job for him to not gain any knowledge on your personal life should he contact me." She stated, the conviction in her voice more then a little admirable, she was willing to do so much for her research. Ichigo rubbed his brow remembering the kiss from yesterday.

"_Just how far would she go for her research?"_ He questioned mentally before blushing and shaking his head. "Fine, I'll do it." He told her. "But how is this even suppose to work?" Ichigo questioned as she simply smiled at him.

"Just leave that to me, just follow my instructions and everything will be fine." Kaoruko told him to which he nodded as he continued to eat his breakfast. The sound of the door bell rang out through the apartment making Ichigo glance to it wandering who could be visiting as Kaoruko rose from her chair and headed towards the door, Ichigo simply turning back to his breakfast, it wasn't going to be for him, he hadn't told Keigo where he lived and he didn't know anybody else at the university yet.

"Coming." Kaoruko called out as the doorbell rang again.

"_I can't believe I actually agreed to this."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he drank a glass of orange juice. _"But... it would be nice to be able to actually have a girlfriend for a change, to be able to do stuff that couples do..."_ He mused as he reached for another piece of toast and began to butter it. _"As long as things don't get out of hand, I don't see how it could go wrong, and Kaoruko is right, this will help me out."_ He finished biting into the toast.

"Ah! Ichigo really is here!" A voice called out making Ichigo turn to the new voice to see a young woman there dressed in a rather relaxed attire, a loose fitting shirt and simply shorts. She had short brown hair with a cute appearance, a smile on her face as she stood in the doorway to the hall where Kaoruko was closing the door behind her. Ichigo simply stared at her for a time before tilting his head slightly.

"Who're you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Eh! You don't remember me!" She cried.

"Ichigo, this is your cousin Asahi Momozono." Kaoruko told him as she walked up beside him. "My youngest sisters daughter."

"I know it's been a long time, but you didn't have to forget about me!" Asahi cried. "You use to be so cute too, now look at you! You're probably some kind of delinquent with tattoo's and jail time!"

"Ah, neither." Ichigo stated with a slight sweat drop as he stood up, Asahi taking a step back into Kaoruko as Ichigo towered over her. "Sorry that I don't remember you, when was the last time we saw each other?" Ichigo questioned noticing that she did indeed look somewhat familiar.

"When you were nine... just after Aunty Masaki's funeral." She said softly. "We stayed with you and your family for a week." She explained. "You use to call me Big Sis Asahi!" She grinned at him.

"You're older then me?" Ichigo questioned in surprise.

"Yep! I'm twenty one!" She said with a grin wiping at her nose with her thumb an air of superiority around her making Ichigo shake his head in amusement. "You still look like a carrot." She teased making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch in annoyance as Asahi turned to Kaoruko. "Aunt Kaoruko what can I help you with today?" Asahi questioned with a slightly strained smile.

"Ichigo's room needs a clean-up, I didn't have time to do it before he moved in. His stuff also needs to be packed away, I'm sure he'll give you a hand with that. Also the windows in the bathroom needs a wipe down. The rags are in the overhead cupboard."

"Okay!" Asahi called out as Kaoruko stood next to Ichigo as Asahi started to get to work, heading into the kitchen to grab some rags. "You've really changed a lot Ichigo." Asahi called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, how so?" Ichigo questioned standing in the doorway leaning up against the frame.

"Well for one, you use to be shorter then me." She grinned happily. "Next is your attitude, it seems more I don't know, mature." She explained tapping her chin slightly.

"Well I've probably grown up since last time you saw me." Ichigo stated.

"You could say that again." She laughed.

"So why are you here helping out?" Ichigo questioned. "Need extra money or something?"

"No nothing like that, it's because I'm her niece." She said turning to look at him with a smile. "And I'm her student... and..." Ichigo saw her put on a forced smile like she really didn't want to be anywhere near the household cleaning. "I... I love cleaning." A definite lie.

"_Why do I get the feeling she's here for just a better grade?"_ Ichigo questioned himself before he felt a touch in his lower back making him turn to see Kaoruko behind him her finger pushing into his back as she leaned up and over his shoulder, her breath tickling his ear slightly.

"Make her yours." Ichigo's eyes shot wide open. "She's the first of the fourteen." Complete and utter shock ran through Ichigo's system as he turned to her, taking a step back as she stared at him, her eyes full of determination and her stature completely serious.

"What!?" Ichigo hissed out.

"What's wrong?" Kaoruko questioned, Ichigo glancing back at Asahi to see she hadn't noticed their conversation.

"_I get the whole sex with fourteen women, but Asahi's family, blood! This can't be happening!"_ Ichigo thought before regaining his composure. "I can't." Ichigo told her. "She's family, even if we're cousins or if I hadn't know about her, that's still wrong. There is no way I'd see someone that's family in that way."

"Let's test that out then shall we?" Kaoruko questioned as she walked past Ichigo who simply turned and watched unsure of what his aunt was doing.

"_What is she doing?"_ Ichigo wondered as he watched Kaoruko walked towards Asahi who was reaching up into the overhead cupboard searching for the cleaning rags unaware of her aunts approach. The instant Ichigo saw white, the entire situation hit him like a ton of bricks and his entire face went beat red before Asahi screamed and flipped the back of her skirt down, somehow in a matter of seconds of flipping up Asahi's skirt Kaoruko had ended up on the other end of the room, seemingly innocent as Asahi turned her anger towards Ichigo while holding down her skirt.

"Why you pervert!" Asahi shouted.

"It wasn't me!" Ichigo tried to tell her however his cousin had already advanced on him throwing cleaning supplies at him.

"Then who the hell was it! You're the only one here who'd be interested in what's under my skirt! You're even blushing pervert!" Both missed Kaoruko's slight smirk as she sipped her newly brewed coffee. Ichigo was now holding his cheek which was slightly red from the slap he had been given as he glared at his aunt across the room, Asahi having gone about the cleaning jobs that Kaoruko had assigned her.

"I'm just going to say it." Ichigo stated. "You're a bitch."

"No wonder you can't get a girlfriend with that attitude." Kaoruko replied calmly. "You need to treat woman more delicately."

"She hit me in the damn face for that damn prank of yours!" Ichigo snapped at her as he touched the reddening mark on his cheek, it wasn't as painful as some of the punches he had taken, didn't mean it didn't sting a little and he didn't like getting punched in the face.

"You see her as a regular woman." Kaoruko stated as she crossed her arms, Ichigo's scowl increasing ten fold. "Genji also started out by making a family member his." Kaoruko told him. "Therefore your first conquest will be a family member, if you don't like Asahi, I could always contact her mother, or maybe one of your sisters."

"You're sick."

"I'm simply following the guidelines of the story." Kaoruko told him. "You've already agreed to help me, and no take backs."

"What are you six!" Ichigo growled as she simply shook her head and headed towards the room where Asahi was currently cleaning. "Asahi, Ichigo and I have something important to discuss." Kaoruko told the brown haired young woman.

"Just the two of you?" Asahi questioned looking away from the bathroom window that she was cleaning to see her aunt nod her head.

"Yes, please head onto Ichigo's room after you've finished in here." Asahi smiled happily.

"That's fine! I'll be alright by myself." Kaoruko nodded and closed the door, a frown taking the spot of the smile that was on Asahi's face. _"Why do I have to clean the room Ichigo is going to be using?" _She questioned herself. _"Stop, stop! Don't get angry. I'm doing this to get better grades. Hell if I'm lucky I might get a recommendation from her!"_ She cheered mentally before hurriedly getting to her cleaning. Kaoruko closed the door to the bathroom before entering the main room and closing the door that led into it so that when Asahi exited the bathroom to start on Ichigo's room they would still have privacy.

"I can't believe you're telling me to do it with family, and a cousin no less! That's incest!" Ichigo hissed out.

"It's because she's your cousin, weather you know it or not. You were actually very close once. Yes it will take some time to rekindle things between the two of you, but with her knowing about you she'll be easier to talk to. You don't think someone with no experience what so ever would be able to sweet talk a girl, do you?" She questioned making Ichigo hang his head. "I'll need you to start on the conquest of the fourteen women immediately, so you can help me out with my research." Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his face with both hands.

"_There she goes again about fourteen women like it's nothing."_ He groaned mentally. "I can't believe I actually agreed to this." He mumbled under his breath.

"Give me your hand." Ichigo jumped slightly at how close his aunt was now, leaning down next to him having crossed the room as if she was a stealth agent in the Second Division of the Gotei. Ichigo simply rose an eyebrow at her request before she offered her hand making him gaze at it cautiously before he accepted her hand and she pulled him up from his chair the two now standing, his hand in hers as she stared into his brown eyes. "Now." She said pulling his hand closer to her. "Get use to a woman's body." Ichigo's hand cupped the soft fabric covering Kaoruko's breast, immediately Ichigo rose a hand to his nose to stop the oncoming gush of blood as he pulled his hand away from her chest and out of her grip.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo shouted behind his hand recoiling several steps away from her.

"Calm down it's not like you were touching me directly." Kaoruko told him.

"That's not the problem here! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ichigo shouted still holding a hand to his nose blood leaking from his fingers gaining a slight smile from Kaoruko before she gained an official look once more.

"Look, from times past till now, it has actually been the basic need to be popular with women." She stated raising a finger up as if in front of a classroom and was about to prove a point. "Men that are comfortable with the female body are more flexible, so it's easier for them to get popular with the ladies." She explained. "With that I thought getting you used to the female body that would be the best method to use. But it didn't work."

"Of course it didn't work!" Ichigo growled.

"Oh, care to elaborate on the subject?" She questioned.

"You're freaking me out!" Ichigo snapped. "I can't deal with this right now, I have no idea what the hell is going on, you pulling surprises on me like this is going to freak me out! I've been through some crap but this has got to be in the top twenty for sure!"

"So you're saying that, I should consider your emotional state of a four year old?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he saw the teasing glint in her eye.

"What I'm saying is, stop shocking the hell out of me!" Ichigo growled. "Yesterday you flashed me, kissed me and now you just forced me to grope you! All in a matter of twelve hours!"

"You squeezed on your own." She stated and Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously however the woman across from his didn't seem phased in the slightest. "I want you to be able to see a female body and not react like a twelve year old boy seeing one for the first time." She told him. "How will a woman react to see you acting like that? It will turn them off, be that any woman." Ichigo sighed and turned away from her. "I told you I was going to help you Ichigo." She told him. "So, you can feel up this body as much as you want." Ichigo looked over his shoulder with wide eyes to see her just as serious as ever.

"This is wrong." Ichigo told her.

"Wrong? What because I'm your Aunt? You don't need to worry about that." She waved it off.

"_Like hell I don't!" _Ichigo shouted mentally before his eyes shot wide open as she reached up to her blouse and began to unbutton it, a lacy white bra being revealed beneath it.

"You don't need to worry because I'm giving you free reign to touch me as you want." She said her blouse falling open revealing her smooth skin beneath, the same sight he had been given yesterday seemed even more enhanced now. She reached and grabbed his hand, Ichigo turning back to her in the process before she slipped his hand beneath the right cup of her bra, her breast resting in his hand, Ichigo could feel the nub of her nipple poking into the palm of his hand. Kaoruko looked up from where his hand was located to see him staring directly at the place that their skin was touching.

"So go ahead and touch me all you want." Ichigo couldn't speak, he was literally speechless as his hand cupped his aunt's breast. The smoothness of her skin against his more calloused hand was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He moved his hand instinctively and a short gasp of breath brought his attention to his Aunt's lips to see them open slightly letting out shallow breaths and he immediately pulled his hand out from her cleavage.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo questioned softly as his aunt began to button up her blouse.

"I told you." She said finishing with her buttons. "It's my resear-"

"Not what I mean!" Ichigo snapped shocking her slightly. "Why, this!" He growled.

"Because you need the help." She told him. "I'm being completely serious when I say that I want to help you be able to be more comfortable around woman in a sexual way. If by providing my body to aid in such, then so be it." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before roughly messing it up, he didn't know how to act to this. "TO be intimate with a woman, you need to be able to touch a woman's body without reacting the way you have. So beginning today, we'll be doing body training daily until you get used to it."

"Daily?" Ichigo questioned with wide eyes before sighing. "Yea, sure." He said heading for the door. "I'll go help Asahi with my room." Kaoruko frowned but nodded as he exited the room she rose a hand up to his chin in thought.

"_Something is troubling him, it's understandable of his reaction but why is he so withdrawn? Any teenager be they nephew or not would surely be more appreciative of such learning methods."_ She closed her eyes and let out a shallow breath still remembering the warmth of Ichigo's hand upon her breast. _"Perhaps it is as Isshin said, he is withdrawn because he doesn't want anyone to be lost if they get close to him. He certainly draws powerful enemies. But that doesn't mean he should be alone for the rest of his life... I will need to help him with through that as well it would seem."_ She finished her analysis as she tilted her head as she heard pervert being used as the name for Ichigo by his cousin. _"I should apologise to him, for having Asahi hit him."_ She figured.


	3. Chapter 3

Asahi frowned as she watched Ichigo move about the room, working on the last few items of the last box putting everything away had taken considerably shorter with Ichigo helping her out. Even though it had taken shorter it had still taken up the majority of the day. Asahi found it slightly awkward, she couldn't find anything to talk about as if the tense air around Ichigo was simply there to keep her from talking to him. Ever since he had come into the room after his 'talk' with Kaoruko he had mostly remained quiet only answering her questions of where to put things with short but abrupt answers. It was beginning to tick her off, here she was helping him clean and set up his damn room and he was acting like she wasn't even there! How had this rude thug like guy morphed out of the cute little boy she had once known that had clung to her when they were younger? It didn't seem possible at all.

"_Gah! Why'd I have to have a stupid cousin like this!"_ Asahi shouted mentally as she began to place Ichigo's manga on a shelf that Ichigo had put together earlier. _"Stupid Ichigo, stupid Shonen Manga, where's all the romance one's guys usually read? If I saw one I know I could start a conversation up about that! But no he's got to be some weirdo and not have any that I know about!"_ She continued to rant as she purposely made an effort to show her anger of placing the manga on the shelf.

"_Damn this is awkward."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he sat cross legged in the middle of his room, the last box of his belonging's sitting in front of him. It wasn't labelled like the other boxes had been but even so Ichigo knew what was in it. Casting a sideways glance over his shoulder he saw Asahi with her back facing him shoving his manga onto the shelf with purpose, although what purpose he wasn't sure of.

It'd practically been like this since he had entered the room, it's not that he didn't want to talk to her, it's just that everything that had happened with Kaoruko earlier had his mind in shambles, not to mention the fact that Kaoruko wanted him to sleep with Asahi. How was that even suppose to happen!? Was he suppose to seduce her, how the hell was he suppose to do that when it clearly looked like she didn't like him? Not to mention she thought that he was a total pervert thanks to Kaoruko.

What had made the entire room even more awkward was that their aunt hadn't been seen since their earlier conversation that day. It's not that she had left or anything, she had just kept to herself. Ichigo wondered if he had somehow upset her by pulling away from her like he had. He didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything like that he just didn't know how to react to this situation. How was anybody suppose to react to this kind of situation. One does not get put into the situation on a regular bases! He'd rather be fighting hollows then deal with all this romantic crap.

"Hey." Ichigo jumped slightly at being pulled from his thoughts. "What's in there?" Asahi questioned turning to see Ichigo sitting in front of the last box.

"Just some odds and ends mostly." Ichigo told her turning around, bringing the box around with him as Asahi sat opposite side of the box with a curious expression on her face. "Most of the stuff that was on my desk." He continued opening the box up Asahi peering into it, her eyes widening at the photo sitting on top of the pile.

"Ah! That's Tatsuki! I remember her!" Asahi shouted with a grin as she pulled the photo from the confines of the box, it was a photo of their graduation day taken by Isshin.

"You know Tatsuki?" Ichigo questioned surprised making Asahi look up to him and nod her head.

"Yeah, when we were visiting you way back when, she use to be around you a whole lot." She explained to him. "Ahaha, I remember she use to have such a big crush on you! Such a ladies man at a young age." She winked at him, Ichigo's face immediately going red and his eyes were wide at such a statement from his cousin. "Anything ever happen between you two?" She questioned.

"No... we're just friends." Ichigo told her. "Nothing like that." Ichigo had never seen Tatsuki that way and he highly doubted Tatsuki ever saw him that way, no matter what his cousin told him.

"Oh?" She mused turning to look at the photo once more, Ichigo was in the middle with a smile on his face, she couldn't help but find his smile enticing. Glancing slightly up over the photo to see Ichigo rummaging through the box again wondering what it would take him to smile like that? It... was kinda cute.

Turning back to the photo she saw a large teen standing next to Ichigo on his left, his skin was dark and his hand was resting on Ichigo's shoulder. To the large teens left was another teen wearing glasses pushing them up a slight smile on his face. To Ichigo's right was Tatsuki who was grinning wildly, Asahi was surprised that the tomboy had grown her hair so long over the years. Tatsuki was being hugged by another girl, she was incredibly beautiful with auburn hair and grey eyes. Her smile was as large as Tatsuki's. In the front row were two others, a brown haired teen and a dark haired teen both giving smiles, however the brown haired teen was giving the peace sign.

"These are your friends from high school?" Asahi questioned.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded making Asahi pout at the one word answer.

"Any come to college here?" She questioned trying to get more out of her cousin.

"Keigo, brown haired guy in the front row looking like an idiot." Ichigo told her making her turn her gaze to the one Ichigo mentioned. She continued to stare at the photo seemingly engraving the smiling face of Ichigo into her memory. She remembered when they were kids, how he use to follow her around like a puppy and how jealous Tatsuki got when she was around. Asahi use to tease Tatsuki a lot back then even going so far as to say that she'll steal Ichigo from her.

"_Gah, why am I remembering such things now?"_ Asahi questioned to herself. _"It's not like he remembers anything from back then."_ She sighed softly sitting back, placing the photo down next to the box as Ichigo continued to move a few things around within, searching for the most important stuff probably._"He's certainly gotten handsome, he use to be cute but look at him now."_

"Do I have something on my face?" Asahi's eyes shot wide open and her entire face went completely red at having been caught checking her cousin out.

"Ah no! Sorry lost in thought!" She defended making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at her before shrugging and going back to what he was doing. _"He doesn't even look twice at me... no wonder when he's use to girls like that one."_ She thought staring at the auburn haired girl in the photo, unknowing narrowing her eyes at the photo. "What about that one, did you and her ever hook up?" Ichigo glanced back to Asahi before to the photo seeing the only other girl in the photo was Orihime.

"No." Ichigo told her. "We were good friends, but nothing more." Ichigo explained to her. "I've..." He took a breath noticing her curious expression. "I've never had a girlfriend before, or anything like that..." He mumbled surprising Asahi.

"Really?" She questioned and Ichigo nodded. "Why?"

"Asahi are you staying for dinner?" Both Asahi and Ichigo jumped slightly at Kaoruko's voice coming from behind the door.

"Ah, no I should be getting home soon. We're about done in here." Asahi called back as Kaoruko opened the door.

"It's late, you can stay here the night." Kaoruko told her niece.

"No really, it's fine. I'll head home." Asahi told her standing up and heading over to where she had placed her bag. "Thank you for the offer though, Aunt Kaoruko."

"I hope you can help out in the future." Kaoruko told her to which Asahi bowed.

"Of course, any time." She explained.

"Ichigo, walk her to the main road." Kaoruko told the orange haired teen who ruffled up his hair and moved to stand up to do as he was told.

"Really it's ok." Asahi told them making Ichigo glance at her. "I'll be fine on my own." She explained to them.

"You sure, I don't mind." Ichigo told her to which she nodded. "Well, thanks for the help with my room."

"Not a problem!" Asahi smiled happily before heading for the door to Kaoruko's apartment. When they heard the door closed Ichigo let out a breath and the tenseness seemed to leave him as he collapsed back onto the floor with a slight groan. Why was he so tense around Asahi?

"As expected of Asahi." Kaoruko spoke crossing her arms making Ichigo glance up at her. "Asking her to do something as boring as this yet she manages to do it well. Don't you think that there is a similarity? With the cousin that Genji loves but kept on rejecting him?"

"I have no freaking idea what you're getting at." Ichigo muttered.

"Asagao!" She said turning to him. "Although Asagao's appearance in Genji Monogatari is brief she is the one that everyone wants to possess. Genji tried over ten years to get her but she kept refusing him. Her actions in the Genji Monogatari may be little but is very effective. Keeping that in mind, if Genji had better timing and a little change in his techniques, not only could he have quickly conquered her heart but also her body." She explained making Ichigo stare at her with a dead panned expression. "Another way of explaining is that..."

"Look." Ichigo stood up stopping her from going into another lecture, surprising her slightly at being interrupted. "You can say it anyway that you want to, but the basic line is that you want me to seduce and sleep with my cousin."

"It's the incest that is troubling you, isn't it?" Kaoruko questioned. "Marriage between cousins is legal in Japan and is more common then you might think." She explained to him. "Meaning sexual relations between cousins is also allowed. You won't be doing anything illegal." Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

"That's not the poi-."

"Masaki was betrothed to her cousin before Ryukken." Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. "The Quincy for thousands of years have pushed blood related relations to keep the strength of the bloodline strong." Ichigo turned to her with wide eyes. "If it hadn't been for the timely intervention of your father or the death of our father, she would of married our cousin. She saw no ill nature to it or even saw that it was wrong. It was simply a means to keep the Quincy line strong." She continued. "If things had been different and you had awoken your true Quincy abilities and not your Soul Reaper abilities, then you may have been betrothed to Asahi regardless."

"Does she..."

"No." Kaoruko shook her head. "Masaki is the only child among the three of us that was able to awaken the Quincy abilities, Asahi's mother and I opted to live normal lives as humans as our Quincy blood wasn't strong enough like Masaki's. Asahi has no knowledge of what power runs through her veins and her mother wishes to keep it as such. Should she awaken her powers by accident then we will inform her of everything. But that hasn't happened." She explained to him as Ichigo looked down. "I want you to see Asahi as a woman, not as your cousin, not as your blood." Ichigo took a slight breath before silence filled the void between them. "So, have you decided to do your best and chase after Asahi?" She questioned.

"_I said that I'd help out with her research, but we haven't even begun and I've got this hurdle thrown in my way."_ Ichigo groaned to himself.

"If you have an interest, you should make your move now." Kaoruko told him walking across the room and leaning in close. "Just like Genji, make your move boldly without care." Ichigo turned away from her before Kaoruko placed a hand on his cheek, where Asahi had hit him earlier that day and turned his face back to face her. Ichigo's brown eyes stared into hers, he was captivated by her intense gaze and he blushed wandering what it would be like to truly kiss her before he clenched his eyes shut. "I'm sorry for causing a commotion and making Asahi hit you."

"It's fine." Ichigo said opening his eyes and turning away from her with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Give me... some time to think about everything with Asahi."

"Very well." Kaoruko nodded as she lowered her hand from his cheek. "I still have work to do so you can have a bath before dinner, our bath is a cypress bath. It's slippery so watch your step." She explained to him exiting the room without another word. Ichigo took a deep breath, the effect this woman had on him was nerve wracking.

Grabbing what he needed,an extra pair of clothes and some personal cleaning effects that he had brought with him back from Karakura he headed for the bathroom. Placing the items he had brought with him down on the counter he turned to the bathtub slightly annoyed that there wasn't a proper shower but figured he shouldn't complain about that.

"_How long has it since I've actually taken a bath and not a shower?"_ Ichigo questioned himself as he turned on the tap letting the bath fill with water. Ichigo turned and sat on the edge of the bath running a hand through his hair, the situations he had been put into by his Aunt running through his mind. Raising a hand up be blushed as he flexed it slightly remembering Kaoruko's soft skin on his hand.

"Man this is seriously messed up..." He breathed out aloud to himself. "I hope she doesn't spring any more surprises on me." He muttered under his breath as the bath filled up completely. Stripping down he stepped in and relaxed into the bath letting out a deep sigh. "Damn this feels good." He breathed out as he reclined in the tub soaking a hand towel in the water before bringing it up to drape over his face as he closed his eyes. The stress of the last forty eight hours beginning to leave him. Even as Ichigo laid in the tub he couldn't help but let his mind wonder slightly.

"Go after her immediately..." He breathed out underneath the hand towel, eyes still closed as steam rose around him. _"Hell is Kaoruko even taking into account Asahi's feelings with all this crap?"_ He thought to himself.

[Come on... let Big Sis help you, it's your first time right?] The fantasy of Asahi stripping in front of him with a seductive look in her eyes made him sit up abruptly the water sloshing about in the bath as the towel dropped from his face into the water revealing his heavily blushing red face.

"What the hell was that!" Ichigo cursed under his breath. "Gah this is driving me insane! I can't do this!"

[I'll teach you everything you want to know.] Now it was the image of Kaoruko whispering seductive words into his ear making his face heat up even more. The entire situation was putting Ichigo's hormones into over drive! How the hell was he suppose to deal with this crap and college all at the same time! This was no normal life! Ichigo with his mental war going on inside of his head, was unaware of Kaoruko in the dressing room right outside the bathroom. All until she knocked. Ichigo's head shot to the door, his face entirely red from his vivid imagination of both his Aunt and his Cousin.

"May I come in?" Kaoruko's voice came through the door making Ichigo's mind shut down.

"_This is all a dream, my stupid perverted imagination is out of control and now I'm hearing things. There is no way she's going to walk in and have a bath with me, she's not Yoruichi." _Ichigo though opting to ignore the voice and relaxed back into his original position draping the hand towel over his face once more.

"I'm coming in." Ichigo tensed immediately as he heard the voice once more as he heard the door open before hearing the soft pat of her footsteps as his Aunt entered the bathroom. "Ah there it is, I knew I left it in here." Kaoruko spoke once more, Ichigo opting to ignore her presence however was finding it hard to do so. She had obviously left something in here and was simply retrieving it, that's all this was! That all shattered as he felt ripples through the water, immediately pulling the hand towel from his face he glared at the fully dressed woman now crouched beside the tub staring into his face one of her hands idly playing with the surface of the water.

"You haven't forgotten have you?" She questioned the speechless Ichigo. "Get used to a woman's body and make Asahi yours." She repeated.

"I haven't had time to forget it." Ichigo muttered moving the hand towel to cover his privates beneath the water.

"Good, find out what she likes, her interests, it will be easier for you to make her yours by knowing more about her. Understand?" Ichigo rolled his eyes before turning back to her.

"Fine I get it, I'll get to know her." Ichigo mumbled.

"Good." She stated pulling her hair up placing the hair clip in her hair to keep it up as she stood. "I have to say Ichigo..."

"Hmm?"

"You're big." That was the last words Ichigo heard before the door closed and he sank beneath the water, his entire face bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo practically glared at the time on his phone, he was currently lying down in his futon. Kaoruko explaining to him that they would need to go to a furniture store to get him a proper bed and desk for study when it was most required of them to do so. The futon wasn't that uncomfortable and if needed Ichigo could do his study at the dining table so there was no real need for them to go out and buy straight away.

The time continued to glare back at him in the dim light that his phone emitted into the dark of the room the glowing numbers reading 9:15pm. He wasn't tired at all, it still being so early, yet he had retreated to the safety of his room after they had shared an ordinary meal together. In truth he just didn't want anything else absurd to happen with his Aunt. Honestly he didn't trust himself in the situations she would put him through. The impure and very very mature thoughts running through his mind that were put there by her for the soul purpose of seduction. He didn't know if he would be able to resist much longer. She may be his aunt but damn if she wasn't beautiful. There is only such much one man can take! He needed to let out some damn frustration! On something! On Anything!

**Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!**

"Yes!" Ichigo cheered launching from his futon that was situated on the floor, even if it wasn't what one would call a lucky break, anything to get him out of here and keep his mind from running rampant with highly inappropriate thoughts that revolved around him and his aunt. He grabbed his substitute badge along with the soul candy dispenser and launched himself out of the room, his hollow badge crying out into the apartment.

Ichigo quickly dashed past Kaoruko's study heading for the front door, the woman within the study looked up to see the teen dashing for the entrance and immediately heard the screech of the substitute badge in his grip and her eyes widened as she darted for the door to her study only for her to witness the door closing behind Ichigo before it slammed shut, Kaoruko let out a soft sigh as she rose a hand to her forehead, clearly surprised by the suddenness of Ichigo's leaving the apartment, it had risen a slight panic in her.

"_Maybe he'll have some time to clear his head at least. The patrols around here are fairy prominent so he will have some time to think." _She mused to herself.

Ichigo sprinted down the hallway digging around in his pocket for the candy dispenser and opened his mouth. He had learnt to carry one on him always, barely using his substitute badge any longer. It was better to have something in his body then nothing, it caused to much of a scene otherwise which only rose questions that were impossible to answer. The small green pill entered his mouth and he was immediately thrust from his body as the mod soul took control.

"Noba, head to the university. I'll meet you there!" Ichigo called out a grin on his face at the prospect of a fight as he stepped up onto the railing getting a swift nod from the quiet mod soul before he dashed for the elevator. Ichigo launched himself from the balcony soaring through the air feeling the hollow's presence getting closer. Grinning ready for a fight he was desperately in need of he gripped both handles of his dual zanpakuto's before it vanished, the hollow had been dealt with. His fight for the evening gone. His stress relief... gone! He was so going to kick a Soul Reapers ass! Speeding across the sky all but breaking the sound barrier, sonic booms originating from the speed he was using, Ichigo found two Soul Reapers standing atop a building. _"Oh they're going to pay for ruining my night!"_ He growled mentally heading for the building landing atop of it with a massive gust of wind blowing outwards from the place he had landed. There was a slight eep from the two as the massive force of the wind generated from Ichigo's landing washed over them.

"The hell!" Ichigo shouted. "You guys just ruined my night!"

"Kurosaki!?" A familiar voice shouted making Ichigo take pause as recognition started to rise as the two came into view, before a scowl was set on his face. This was Shino and Ryūnosuke, two Soul Reapers that he had met just before the Quincy War just a few short months after the Xcution mess had been dealt with. He really hadn't seen them since the war, the jurisdiction of Karakura Town having fallen to yet another Soul Reaper he didn't truly know. Even though Ichigo hadn't been the resident Soul Reaper, you wouldn't believe the paper work he had to fill out just to leave Karakura Town for college.

"I was about to put my foot up both your asses! What the hell are you two doing here?" Ichigo questioned his scowl and irritation clearing showing, Ryūnosuke shrinking slightly behind Shino at the angry man before them.

"We got put in charge of this part of Tokyo." Shino told him marching forward to where she was standing in front of him and jabbed his chest with a finger as she glared up at him. "This is our turf, so what the hell are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I'm going to school here ya twerp." Ichigo said pushing her back by the forehead, the pay back for the constant finger pushing against his chest.

"Twerp! How about I knock you down a peg or two!" Shino shouted going to attack before she was pulled back by her partner.

"Shino!" Ryūnosuke shouted gripping her underneath the arms and pulling her back from the irritated Soul Reaper who could easily wipe a town of the face of a map. The stories surrounding Ichigo's feats during the Previous War were nothing to scoff at. If it hadn't been for him, the Soul Society would of undoubtedly fell and the world would of fallen into chaos. The entire world owed him and they didn't even know it.

"_Damn and I was really hoping for a damn outlet for all this frustration."_ Ichigo mentally growled as he saw the two arguing, Shino obviously berating Ryūnosuke for the usual stuff such as not being man enough. During the short time that Ichigo had known them he had learnt their quirks fairly quickly.

"Is something wrong?" Ryūnosuke questioned after Shino had calmed down somewhat. "You don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine, just really hoping to vent." Ichigo told him. "Sorry for disrupting your patrol, I'll leave you guys too it." Ryūnosuke nodded as Shino huffed and simply ushered him off with one of her hands as Ichigo turned and headed towards where he had instructed Noba to meet him.

"He's so cool." Ryūnosuke grinned before Shino slapped him up the back of his head making the young Soul Reaper lurch forward at the impact. "Gah! Shino!"

"Let's go, we've got our patrols to deal with." She huffed getting a nod from Ryūnosuke before both headed off.

* * *

><p>The view was beyond extraordinary. The clouds looked as though a blanket that stretched out far and in every direction, the full moon half hidden by the clouds while the stars shone brightly around the night sky. Icihgo simply stood atop the air enjoying the strong winds that the altitude he was at brought him. At least up here he didn't have to worry about college, or girls for that matter. His mind was entirely clear as he seemingly floated above the dense cloud layer below. He had calmed down considerably since meeting up with Shino and Ryūnosuke.<p>

His hair was flying about wildly as he closed his eyes enjoying the serene feeling before he lifted himself, then all spiritual residue from his feet disappeared and he began to free fall heading for the clouds being engulfed within the dark mass descending through them with nothing but Gravity aiding him. As he passed through the clouds the entire city of Tokyo lit up beneath him as he continued to gain speed. Glancing back up to where the cloud's that would surely bring rain if left undisturbed he increased his speed sending out a massive shock wave clearing the entire cloud formations over the Tokyo Area leaving nothing but the stars and the full moon high in the sky.

Seriously, those weather reporters could get nothing right.

Ichigo's speed increased tremendously from the boost he had used to clear the skies and the city below was approaching rather quickly. He was over the University and could sense Noba below him in the approaching quad. Soon enough he passed the height of the tallest tower in the city and turned his body at the last instant so his feet were downward and landed with a loud boom that probably woke anybody that was within the surrounding neighbourhood. His feet were inches from the concrete, Noba lowered his arms that had sheltered himself from the wind explosion that had rocketed from the initial force from Ichigo's speed.

"I feel better." Ichigo stated dropping the few inches to the ground with a soft pat from both of his feet.

"Did you manage to defeat the Hollow?" Noba questioned walking over to where Ichigo now stood.

"No, the two in charge of this section of Tokyo managed to deal with it before I got there." Ichigo explained to the timid Mod Soul who simply nodded. After having been handed the Candy Dispenser that housed Noba Ichigo was slightly conflicted on the use of him. But ever since, Ichigo hadn't had any problems when it came to him leaving his body. Noba was to shy so there was no way he was going to flirt around with the girls as Kon had or cause a commotion that would ruin Ichigo's image, he even took note of what was being said to him if he needed to inform Ichigo of anything important. If only Kisuke had given Rukia this dispenser when he first started out when he was fifteen.

Entering his body and coughing up the small green pill that was ejected from his mouth, he wiped it down from saliva on his shirt before placing it back into the skull dispenser he had Kisuke make, there was no way he was going around with a rabbit, a duck or what ever the hell else there was that the Soul Society's Woman's Association came up with. Kisuke had plenty of orders from the male Soul Reapers for the same skull design after the design had been released upon the Seretei. The SSWA was currently trying to sue Kisuke for copyright infringement and stealing their business under the order of Yachiru and Rangiku, rumours were running rampant stating that Rangiku bribed Yachiru with sweets to persuade her into doing such.

These were peaceful days in the Soul Society.

Placing his hands in his pockets Ichigo glanced around the campus, this only being the second time that he had been at the college itself. It was different at night that was for sure, the atmosphere was nothing like it was during the day. Not a single person other then himself was out, probably because it was late. He had been staring up at the night sky thousands of feet in the air for a long while just thinking over the events of the past couple of confusing days. No matter the way he thought about the vents, they made him want to pursue what his Aunt was suggesting, he had never had a relationship in his life. He wanted to experience the feel of a romantic touch, like any general guy he wanted to feel the touch of a woman. His thoughts then turned to something he had never truly addressed... Orihime's confession.

It was after the war had ended, everything was done and the celebrations of the victory had already been under way for quite some time when Orihime had asked to speak with him. By no means did he find Orihime unattractive, she was stunningly beautiful even he could admit that much. So much had happened since they had met in Highschool, not having much contact during middle school apart from witnessing her at the Kurosaki Clinic after the accident with her brother. They had become close, it was undeniable, but Ichigo could not see her as anything more then a close friend, nothing more then what he had with Tatsuki, Rukia, Chad or even Uryu.

They were all close, but there was nothing more there, not that he would see Chad or Uryu in that way anyway.

Ichigo came to a stop within a park that was stationed outside the large apartment complex that had moved into with his Aunt. Taking a seat on a swing his thoughts continued to run on the subject of Orihime and the other girls he had come to know over the years. None of them truly stood out to him, nor did he see any as potential romantic partners. Yes during the time of initially meeting them everything had been hectic.

But even now, as he had the time to think on the matter, there was no way he would see any of them in a romantic light. The simple fact was, the majority of the woman he knew were over a century old, the second was that he never truly got to know any of them in such a way... His mind ran over all the woman in his life and how they were around him and how he had acted around them. His eyes widened when he came to a realisation. There was a single woman he had held a strong attraction to, he hadn't even realised it till now.

It was Ikumi Unagiya.

The woman he had worked for was the one he could only rationalise of finding attractive to the point of where he wished he could of held a more personal relationship with. He truly didn't even know why it was her of all people. Without a doubt she was stunning for a woman of her age, had the figure of a twenty year old, if one to see her on the street none would think that she had a son. Ichigo didn't know why it was Ikumi of all people, but perhaps it was because she cared for him, worried about him to such an extent that she would tell him to look to her for support when he needed it. Almost like a parent or a mother would.

"_Don't tell me I've got some weird complex!"_ Ichigo groaned mentally as he swung back on the swing his feet straight out in front of him as the metal made an eerie grinding noise before he came to a complete stop. "Maybe I just like older woman..." Ichigo muttered to himself trying to figure what he was actually attracted to in a woman, both Asahi and Kaoruko were both older then him and there was no doubting his attraction to either, family or no.

Asahi was twenty one while Kaoruko was more then five years his senior, he truly didn't know her age but if she was his mothers sister possibly pushing thirty or at the very least late twenties? He was unsure of the exact age of his aunt. Turning his attention to the apartment complex he sighed, figuring it was best to head in for the night. He couldn't be out late, his college days were starting and it was going to be hectic until he got a familiar routine for himself.

Heading across the street and into the apartment complex Ichigo entered the elevator that would head up to the fifth floor. Simply leaning back against the wall as it began to move upwards he thought on what his Aunt had spoke about when she had intruded on him during his bath. In a matter of terms he was to get to know Asahi, find out her interests and what she was like. In retrospect in was a simple task, it's what would lead to after that. How was he suppose to seduce his cousin?

"_I guess... getting to know her is the best I can do, I highly doubt it'll lead to anything, but I should get to know her. She seems to know a little about me so it will be normal if I want to know more about my cousin right?"_ He questioned himself. The Elevator came to a stop and he exited heading down the hall towards the apartment he was now living in. Pulling his key out he unlocked the door, seeing a light on down the hall, the rest of the apartment dark. Slipping his shoes of after closing and locking the door behind him Ichigo headed into the apartment.

Seeing no light beneath the door of Kaoruko's study or her bedroom Ichigo headed towards his room quietly, the light in the hall just above the entrance to his room. Flicking it off he opened his door and flicked on the light as he closed his door. Pulling his shirt off along with his pants leaving him in his boxes he threw the clothes he had been wearing into a wash basket before flicking the light off once more and heading for his futon. Collapsing down onto it he rolled over pulling the sheet up and over himself.

"_I can't believe I'm thinking this after all she's done... but I'm looking forward to learning from her."_ Ichigo thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Man compared to last night, it's busy as hell."<em> Ichigo thought standing atop a set of stairs as numerous students along with teachers passed him by without even a second look. He didn't doubt Keigo was out there somewhere in the mass of people that that was the occupants of Shiun University, even the busiest time in Karakura didn't have this many people who cluttered together. Taking note of a group of people walking by laughing Ichigo sighed slightly, the simply fact that all he had here was he wird Aunt and Keigo, he missed all his friends. Sure he wasn't alone, but still.

Two girls giggled behind him making him glance over to see them share a glance with one another before walking off making his scowl increase slightly, it was the obvious sign that the two had been talking about him. It didn't bother him that he was more then likely the topic of conversation, it's the simple fact that they were judging him on his appearance alone. He had the same problem ever since he was a kid, nobody really took the time to get to know him. There were only a select few that truly knew him.

"_Great, now I'm in a bad mood."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he went to a railing and leaned down on it observing the quad below. Closing his eyes he tried to calm himself, this was his first day at college, sure his first class didn't start for a few hours but it was better then sitting around the apartment as Kaoruko was at work teaching. A tap on his shoulder made him open his eyes and he turned back to see who had interrupted him, his eyes widening in surprise to find Asahi standing behind him with a small smile on her face.

"See any girls you might like?" She questioned in a teasing tone.

"Uh, I couldn't tell you." Ichigo confessed making her pout slightly. _"Sure there were some that caught my eye... but Looking at Asahi now, she's got to be one of the more attractive girls I've seen today."_ He mused looking her over before blushing slightly and turning away from her making her puff her cheek up in annoyance.

"_What is he saying that I'm not cute?"_ Asahi questioned herself as she watched Ichigo turn away from her, missing the slight tinge of red on his cheeks. _"What an ass, he's looking away after staring at me."_ She huffed as she crossed her arms before spotting the box she had been carrying before spotting Ichigo. "I might as well give you one." Ichigo turned back to her, curious of what she was talking about only to see her crouching down next to a box, opening the flaps and pulling out a slip of paper and holding it up to him. "Here you go." Asahi told him.

"A club?" Ichigo questioned after having taken the flier and looking it over.

"Yep! Why don't you join?" She questioned excitedly hoping to recruit another member to her club. Glancing down at the flier again taking in that fact that it was some form of litreture club... before seeing that Kaoruko was the club's administrator.

"Uh..." Seeing her expectant face before looking down to the box full of fliers beside her feet. "You're putting all those up alone?" Ichigo questioned changing the topic making Asahi sigh but nod her head.

"Yeah, the weather reports said it was suppose to be raining all day today. But when I woke up this morning not a single cloud in sight, so there goes my excuse." She huffed making Ichigo sweat drop at that, remembering his slight disruption of the cloud formation over Tokyo last night. "There were also a few others that were suppose to help me but they bailed, making other plans for the so called rainy day." She told him her annoyance clear in her voice.

"I could give you a hand if you'd like." Ichigo told her making her turn to him with stars in her eyes. "I mean you did help me out with my room yesterday so it'd be only fair." He explained. _"Plus it was totally my fault about the weather."_ He added mentally.

"That would be great!" She exclaimed clasping her hands in front of her face. "Thank you so much!" Instantly crouching down next to the box she opened it once more and picked up a pile from within. "Alright, let's separate them into two groups, the one's I'll put up then the one that you'll put up." She told him before Ichigo crouched down beside her seeing her smiling face.

"_She is kinda cute."_ Ichigo thought before looking at her way of separating the fliers, his pile insanely larger then her own. _"Lazy ass!"_ Ichigo shouted mentally before he spotted something in the box and reached in and grabbed the thick book before pulling it out and his eyes were immediately drawn to the red circle that housed an 18+ within it. Immediately it was snatched out of his hands and Asahi held it close to her chest and glared at him.

"Don't touch!" She shouted.

"So my cousin is a lewd girl." Ichigo breathed out in a teasing sigh making her eyes widen.

"No! All girls read this stuff!" She told him. "I bet even Tatsuki has this kinda manga!"

"Not that I've ever seen." Ichigo chuckled as he shook his head as she saw the title of the book on the side and his vision darkened slightly... Karin had the same book in her manga collection. He had witnessed it after finding out from Yuzu that Karin had borrowed some of his manga while he had been at work. So entering Karin's room to find his manga he had stumbled across that certain manga... he couldn't believe this. Karin was reading smut! "So you're into that kind of stuff?" Ichigo questioned remembering he was suppose to learn more about this girl.

"What do you care." Asahi huffed clearly embarrased as she placed the fliers back into the box along with her H-manga. "Just grab the box and follow me, we'll hand out the fliers like that!" She said already running off as Ichigo picked up the box easily and followed her around Campus for the morning until his classes started up.

"_Is this what Aunt Kaoruko meant by finding out her interests?" _Ichigo thought to himself. _"How does me knowing she likes weird H-manga help with anything?"_

* * *

><p>{She was pushed up against the wall just outside the club rooms. Her friend since she hadn't seen since childhood, much larger then her own smaller frame was now hovering over her, both arms pressing into the wall hindering her escape.}<p>

{"The look in your eyes, says do me now."} Pulling her school shirt up and over her chest revealing her patterned bra beneath, a scream of 'No' was heard but was ignored.}

_{"I can't believe myself... He's forcing himself onto me but I..._"}

Ichigo set the manga down and rubbed at his eyebrow, he was laying down on the couch reading a H-manga. It was only the second chapter of the manga and sex was already the main point of the story. How was he suppose to read this to get an idea of Asahi's interests? Sure the artwork was well done but the story? It made no damn sense. Two childhood friends who haven't seen each other in years and he's forcing himself upon her and she's just accepting it? Where was the damn realism? He didn't force himself on Tatsuki after they met up in high school after she had attended a separate middle school! Hearing a bang on the table next to him he rolled his head to the side to see a pile of manga all with the 18+ rating on the spines of each.

"If you're interested I have more of the same genre." She stated taking a seat on the side of the coffee table

"For one, I'm really not interested." Ichigo stated as he sat up swinging his legs around to where they sat on the floor, placing the manga on the table. "Secondly, I really enver expected you to like manga." He said truthfully, she seemed like a dignified woman who would find Manga a childish hobbie.

"It was for research." She simply told him.

"_Of course it was."_ Ichigo sighed.

"There are a lot of manga that use Genji Monogatari as the motif, the one your currently reading is one of them." She explained. "It's apart of my job as a researcher of the Genji Monogatari to read all these manga."

"Can't you just say you like manga? It would be less odd." Ichigo told her. "But the manga I saw Asahi had was one like this." He stated as she rose from the coffee table and made her way around to take a seat on the couch observing the manga from where she was now sitting beside him.

"What happened between you and Asahi today?" Ichigo shrugged as he leant back in the couch and slumped down slightly.

"Not much, we ran into each other early in the day. I helped her hand out fliers then after that we got some lunch and then I had to go to class." He explained taking note that Kaoruko had furrowed her eyebrows in slight irritation.

"And? Was that all? Did you not plan to meet up after your classes were finished? I gave you a bunch of different approaches, don't tell me you did nothing at all after that?"

"What the hell was I suppose to do?" Ichigo growled. "I actually came here for college, or did you forget? Before anything else, my studies come before you damn lewd research." Ichigo told her surprising her slightly. "If that doesn't suit you then I'll find my own place and you can find someone else to do your research with." He finished with an irritated scowl in place, that all stopped as soon as Kaoruko's head was in his lap and he was staring down at her face, his own a red mess of embarrassment.

"I was asking if the two fo you became closer as a man and woman." She simply stated staring up into his brown orbs. "I was hoping you'd have more to tell me." She sighed.

"Gah! Just yesterday it was practically the first time meeting her since I was a kid, over ten years ago! There's no way that I could..." Instantly the manga that Ichigo had been reading filled his vision as Kaoruko held it up to his vision.

"The girl in this manga spread her legs within the hour of meeting her childhood friend." The tone was harsh before Ichigo snapped the book from her hand and smacked her on the forehead with it before tossing it onto the table.

"That is all fiction, you're acting as Asahi is some kind of girl that would do something like that! She's your niece!" Ichigo growled down at her before she abruptly sat up her head coming off his lap and before Ichigo knew it she was standing once more.

"Well, at the beginning of the story Genji was also a pure boy." Kaoruko stated as she thought on her next movement. "It seems the objective was to much for a virgin."

"Yeah, yeah, crack your jokes. Laugh at the virgin." Ichigo scowled as he closed his eyes leaning back into the couch missing Kaoruko's movements before a soft pat sounded from the couch next to him, cracking an eye open he glanced down his both his eyes shot wide open in shock. Sitting there like they had been there always was a pair of light purple underwear. Ichigo could do nothing but stare at that.

"Takes yours off too." Ichigo's gaze instantly turned to the completely serious woman who was standing in a pose that was more then a little intimidating for him. "I'll teach you the pleasure's of a woman myself. Once you've tasted, I'm sure you'll be begging for more." Moving to the couch, Ichigo instantly retreating across the cushion's his back pressing into the arm of the chair as Kaoruko was on her hands and knees on the couch.

"_There is no way in hell I'm losing my virginity to my damn Aunt!" _Ichigo shouted mentally seeing the predatory look in his Aunt's gaze before she rose up, now sitting on her knees giving him a calculating look.

"What? You don't like it if someone doesn't take them off for you? You're such a pain." She sighed softly.

"What!? Gah! Stop this isn't happening!" Ichigo shouted before the familiar ringtone from his phone echoed and both of their attention was brought to the device vibrating across the table. Ichigo glanced back at Kaoruko who shrugged and sat back down onto the couch as Ichigo grabbed his phone and flipped it open showing he had gotten a message from Asachi, the two having swapped numbers earlier in the day.

{Thanks for helping me out today.} The message read simply.

"A text!" Kaoruko declared Ichigo just giving her a dead panned stare in return of her sudden declaration. "Since ancient times to now, men and women have always started out by exchanging letters." She declared.

"It's because technology sucked in ancient times." Ichigo mumbled under his breath as he flipped his phone shut Kaoruko moving to the couch opposite the one that Ichigo was sitting on.

"Genji also exchanged letters with Asagao No Kimi, but because of that he never made her his." She explained to him. "But whatever the case, I'm going to put a time limit on this." Ichigo's head rose up slightly as Kaoruko rose her legs up to sit atop the coffee table and she crossed them. "I'll give you a bit of leeway, so starting tomorrow. You have one full week." Ichigo's mind was blank as he stared at her, the obvious point of position was the point where her skirt had ridden up slightly, and with her panties now sitting on the couch comfortably next to him...

"You're completely exposed." Ichigo said a single trail of blood coming from his nose as he continued to stare.

"Get use to it."


End file.
